


暗房

by icejeen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, No Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 社团与图书室，异姓√，兄弟×
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric





	暗房

**Author's Note:**

> bgm [水のソルティレージュ](https://music.163.com/song?id=22666478)

莉莎·霍克艾作为围棋社的副社长来演剧部观摩社团活动，马斯坦捏着剧本在台上装模作样，不时往下瞟，被她指责的视线锁个正着，“……修斯，你来给大家分析剧本。”

“哎哎？”躲在柱子后面按手机发讯息的修斯被点到名字，悲惨地抓着小薄册站起来清嗓子，“讲到哪了？哦，最后一幕雨天的葬礼。唔在这里之所以众人献上白玫瑰是因为、”

门被哗啦一下推开，阿尔焦急地跟在身后小声喊：“你轻点、慢点，不要吵到其他人。”在爱德华听来就是绵羊一样在咩咩叫，想象中的短腿相互绊来绊去。门里的人闻声转过头来，扮演默剧一般的十几道目光聚焦一处，阿尔难堪得要把爱德华的背心抓皱。离门口最近的黑发少年发问：“爱德华·艾尔利克，怎么又是你？”

“哦，马斯坦，这是你们的社团活动室吗，抱歉啊哈哈哈。”唰的一声门又被推回去。爱德华挠挠头，“奇怪，为什么演剧部的活动室会在图书馆里？算了，阿尔我们继续找吧。”

合格的驯兽师阿尔冯斯为了弥补自己的过错，决定走在前面带领爱德华寻找他们这次探访的目标，“所以我就觉得爱德和图书馆的气场一点都不相称嘛。”

“什么什么？你说大声点，听不清楚啦——”爱德华双手抱着脖子悠哉地跟在后面。

“不要在图书馆里吵闹！和你说了多少次，在外面要遵守普通的社会规范，不，这还只是常识和校规而已……”阿尔把领带松了松，叹气道，“今天要来我家看漫画吗？刚出的《月刊少年JANJAN》。”

“这不是废话吗？当然要去。”

从三楼爬到五楼，任是哪间阅览室都没有他们要的书，时钟被楼顶装饰的余晖切割成完满的两个半圆，距离六点只剩半小时，六楼走廊的尽头还有最后一间藏书室没去过。图书管理员说有需要可以找她登记，但等到书册引进，也许他们已经毕业了。爱德华推开忘记落锁的窗户，踩着毛茸茸的薄灰爬进去，把阿尔拉进最后的这间屋子里。

“……话说，我们要找什么书来着？”

藏书室的窗框是黑色的木，不同于楼下阅览室的轻亮透明，暗黄色的玻璃把大多数的光线阻隔在室外。阿尔顺着书架蹲下来，歪着头一本本望过去，眯起眼睛能看到小小的颗粒在几乎凝固成液体的空气里旋转徘徊。

“这里真不错，如果能在这儿吃饭就好了，我可以待在这里一整天，也许待上一个星期也可以。”

“你也不嫌脏，看起来得至少有好几年没打扫过了，连窗户都忘记锁起来，真是粗心大意。”

“就是这样你才能爬进来吧。”

“就算锁了我也照样能进来！”

爱德华学着阿尔的样子坐下来抱着膝盖：“我说……”背后红丝绒的窗帘被阿尔悄悄拉上，可见度大概就在一米以内，爱德华与他的眼睛像一面镜子映照出来的两对汪李。

“阿尔，你和我还长得真像。但你的脸更圆……好像柔软的月亮，不是挂在天上而是悬在我眼前。”

“爱德真是的，在说什么不怕害臊的话呢。”脸埋进自己的臂弯里，阿尔冯斯只露出半只眼睛与爱德华对望，“你才是，像太阳一样不停地转啊转，发出金黄色的光芒。我有时候在想，要是赫利俄斯架着马车看到你这样的人，会不会也要停下来看个究竟：到底这人和我比起来谁更夺人眼球一点，若是爱德华·艾尔利克更有神明的气度，我是不是要让出日辇，好教他普照地上的向日葵。”

“阿尔……”

“什么？”

爱德华深吸一口气大叫：“有蜘蛛！”他惊惶地指向阿尔头顶。

“你骗人！！！”嘴里这么喊着，阿尔还是仓皇地往前扑去，以爱德华做肉垫躲开背后的影子，“这么黑哪里看得到！”

“哼哼，我的向日葵。”爱德华接住身材比他更纤细却高出了将近一尾麻花辫长度的阿尔，“骗你的。”

阿尔赌气地把爱德牢牢压在地上：“看看现在我们谁更狼狈，你的白衬衫已经无可逆转地脏掉了，那些都是五年前、十年前的灰，可能还有老鼠叼着晚餐在上面闲庭信步过……”

爱德听得脊背发凉，腰上直痒痒，要把身上的尘螨甩掉一样扭来扭去。

“别动。”阿尔低头端详他的发旋和鼻尖，“你说我是你的……”

“向日葵。”

“证明给我看。”

“什么嘛。”爱德嘟囔着，额前的金发跟着他的脸颊一起晃动，“这种事还需要证明吗？你觉得我说的只是个童话故事而已？”

“不，听起来就像是哄骗西斯卡的话。”

“好嘛……”爱德让他先把自己的肩膀松开，“我把作业都给你抄，不算了算了，你也不需要。唔……周末来我家，我做苹果派给你吃！”

“苹果派？好普通的样子，就没什么特别的东西吗？而且怎么都感觉我做饭会比你好吃得多。”阿尔又蹲回去，和爱德额头贴在一起，皱起眉否决这个提议。

“啊！想吃阿尔做的便当！”爱德凑得更近了些，兴奋地开始浮想联翩，“可以点菜吗？章鱼香肠肯定不能少，我要阿尔在米饭上面画爱心，不然名字也行，‘阿尔love爱德’这种。”

“这难度不是更大了吗？！再说我干嘛做这种麻烦事，你去食堂买咖喱饭就好了啦。”

“明明是我的向日葵却连饭都不肯给我做，啊，好难过。”爱德往后一撤，复又一屁股坐了下去。

“所以不要再说什么向日葵这种害臊的话了。”

“刚刚好像有人夸我比太阳神更有魅力来着……”

日轮下沉，即使是透过灰黄色的缝隙也能看到外面已是一片宁静。阿尔站起身问：“我们什么时候出去？现在已经很晚了，明天再来找书吧。”

爱德叫住他：“等等，这么好的地方你不打算做点什么吗？”

“做点什么……啊我才不要带便当来这里吃！”

“叫我一声哥哥来听听。”

“………………………？”

“不叫就不放你出去。”爱德抢在前头紧紧抓住窗帘，暗红色的丝绒噗地鼓起一个包。

“干嘛突然这么不讲理？！哥哥什么的……比、比太阳神还羞耻啊！为什么是哥哥？”阿尔抠住旁边的书架，没堆满的书哗啦一下像多米诺骨牌一样倒下去。

“诶，不行吗？不知道为什么好想听阿尔这么叫我。这里就我们两个而已哦，或者说只有我可以听见，你把耳朵捂起来就好了。”爱德偏头提出了建设性的意见，“我帮你捂住也行。”

紫红色的线落在阿尔的鼻梁上，脸上的绒毛看得分明，如同海边涨落起伏的波纹，慌张眨着的眼睛是水鸟落定沙滩。他伸出手盖在爱德的眼睛上。

爱德听到四个字咣当咣当砸在胸口，他说：

“我喜欢你。”

太阳升起，昏暗的房间一下开阔起来，暗房变明室。爱德说：……我才不要当你哥哥，我要做你的男朋友。  


**我应该是你的男朋友。**


End file.
